


Cherry Lips, Crystal Skies

by RockSaltAndRoll



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Sex, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltAndRoll/pseuds/RockSaltAndRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy was, to be quite blunt about it, fucking amazing at strip poker. </p><p>There had been a fabulous evening in Italy during the summer of 1944 where she cleaned Morita, Dugan and Jones out of $500 and still had most of her clothes while they were shivering in their underwear. Nobody had ever underestimated Peggy’s ability to always get the upper hand and bluff her way through large portions of the game. </p><p>Daniel Sousa however, was also pretty damn good at it, as Peggy was finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Lips, Crystal Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry - this all came about by seeing Daniel Sousa handcuffed to a bed in Agent Carter and...I just had to. This is also possibly the first actual explicit het fic I have ever written.

Peggy was, to be quite blunt about it, fucking amazing at strip poker.

There had been a fabulous evening in Italy during the summer of 1944 where she cleaned Morita, Dugan and Jones out of $500 and still had most of her clothes while they were shivering in their underwear. Nobody had ever underestimated Peggy’s ability to always get the upper hand and bluff her way through large portions of the game.

Daniel Sousa however, was also pretty damn good at it, as Peggy was finding out.

They were down most of a bottle of single malt whisky and several games in, Peggy in her slip and Daniel down to only his underwear. Neither of them could actually remember the conversation that actually led them to be here, and usually Daniel would never have taken up the offer to find out just how good Peggy’s poker face could actually be, except for the fact that they had been chaperoned for half the night by both Edwin Jarvis and Peggy’s roommate Angie, who had both long since retired to their separate beds.

Left alone and half naked, they were both actually having a great amount of fun, sitting opposite each other with a small table between them, a glass of scotch and a Cuban cigar each. Peggy had never objected the odd cigar in her life, even though Daniel had laughed at the sight of it between her pillarbox red lips.

Daniel however had just lost his hand and was down to his last item of clothing, no longer laughing.

"Alright Daniel," she said around her cigar, glass of single malt in hand. "It’s either your underwear or your leg. Your choice."

"Leg counts as clothing?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

A slow smile spread across Peggy’s face.

"Of course. You’re actually at an advantage here - other men wouldn’t have that."

Daniel laughed, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her. Peggy Carter had always been beautiful, but with half a bottle of excellent scotch in his belly and the soft light of the numerous Tiffany lamps dotted around the room gave her a soft amber halo, her dark eyes turned into fathomless pools. Her smile was half innocent and half predatory, and God help him, but it made Daniel’s knees go weak.

"You just want to see it," he replied.

Peggy smiled, taking the cigar from her mouth as she slowly leaned forward. Cigar and glass in one hand, she reached over and gently slid the other over Daniel’s knee.

"Only because you want to show me," she said.

A small, surprised laugh escaped Daniel Sousa’s lips.

“Oh, I do?”

“Yes.”

“And how do you know that?”

Peggy laughed, light and airy, her hand still resting on Daniel’s bare knee.

“Because,” she replied softly, “if you didn’t, you would have taken your skivvies off right away and ended this. The fact that you’re still sitting there means that you’re considering your options. The question is Daniel – which one makes you feel more naked?”

Both of Daniel Sousa’s eyebrows shot up, mouth dropping open slightly in surprise. Granted, nobody but himself had seen what was left of his leg since it had been amputated. Saying that, nobody but himself had seen him without underwear on in all that time either.

Right now, half drunk with Peggy Carter’s fingers softly trailing over his skin, Daniel would have taken both off immediately if that’s what she wanted him to do.

“I’ll offer you a deal, Agent Carter,” he said, setting his drink aside.

Peggy smiled at him, leaning forward a little bit more.

“A deal? I’m all ears, Agent Sousa.”

Daniel sat up straight and leaned in towards her, his face inches from hers. Peggy’s eyes darted to his mouth, lingering for a second before looking back up. Daniel’s mouth quirked up ever so slightly in response.

“If I show you mine, you show me yours. All off.”

If Peggy Carter was shocked or scandalised by his offer, she showed none of it. Instead, her smile only grew wider.

“Deal,” she replied quietly.

Now, having just played several rounds of poker with her, Daniel Sousa was well aware of how well Peggy Carter could bluff. His better judgement had always taken a back seat when it came to her, and so he shrugged and drew back, pushing himself up and out of the chair, swaying unsteadily on his mismatched feet.

“You wanna do it here?” he asked, unsure. “Are you not worried about your friend maybe getting up and seeing us?”

Peggy laughed, sitting back as she polished off her scotch and stubbed out her cigar in the ash tray on the table. She gracefully uncrossed one leg from over the other and stood smoothly, beckoning him.

“Follow me,” she said, quietly.

Daniel reached for the crutch that had rested all night at the side of his chair and moved after her as quickly as he could without slipping and falling on the polished hardwood floors.

She moved like a dream, dark curls cascading over pale bare shoulders, hips swaying almost hypnotically as she walked, feet bare and soft, a flash of pillarbox red lipstick in the dark as she glanced back at him over her shoulder in the dimly lit hallway. Peggy Carter was absolutely the most beautiful, the most exciting, and the most dangerous woman he had ever met in his entire life and Daniel could scarce believe that she was leading him to her bedroom.

He didn’t take much notice of the room’s decor as Peggy turned on a single Tiffany lamp by the bed and stood aside as Daniel closed the door behind him. Her dark eyes watched him closely, a smile playing about her lips.

“You first. You did lose the hand after all,” she said, finally breaking the silence.

Fair was fair, Daniel supposed – it had been a game of strip poker and his forfeit was to lose the last of his clothes. Leaning heavily on his crutch, he made it to the bed and sat down on the edge and placed his walking aide on the floor at his feet.

He didn’t know what made him choose to get rid of his prosthetic first, but he found his fingers unfastening the straps with practiced ease. They came away swiftly and he carefully lowered it to the floor to minimise the noise. Daniel didn’t look up again until he had shifted and lowered his underwear, shaking them down to the floor and kicking them off the end of his foot. He took a deep breath and met Peggy’s eyes.

She was leaning back against the door, the strap of her peach satin slip falling off her pale shoulder, bottom lip snagged between her teeth. Those fathomless eyes trailed down his body, over his bare chest and his stomach, down to his crotch where it was evident that he was half hard, over the scarred skin where the lower part of his leg had once been, and back up to meet his eyes.

Daniel held his head high, challenging.

“Your turn,” he replied.

Right from the start, he had never been sure that Peggy was playing him but he had hoped that it was all for real. This was the moment of truth.

Peggy didn’t disappoint - pushing up from the door, she inched up her slip and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her drawers, pulling them down to her knees before straightening and letting them fall, a small mound of peach satin and ivory lace pooled at her feet. Daniel sucked in a breath, watching her cross the floor to him.

The bed dipped on his right side as Peggy placed her knee on the mattress and pulled herself up into Daniel’s lap, straddling him as she smiled and raised her arms above her head.

A small laugh escaped him, short, surprised, and nervous as his fingers grasped the soft fabric and slowly pulled upwards. Daniel would have been lying if he said he hadn’t dreamed of something like this, of undressing Peggy Carter in the dim light of a bedroom lamp, of her giving him permission to take off her clothes.

His eyes trailed up her body as it was revealed, the flimsy satin and lace garment first revealing a thatch of dark, coarse curls at her pelvis where her body touched his. Up it went to expose the creamy skin of her stomach, soft and slightly rounded, her sides smooth as his hands brushed against them. He pushed her slip up further and pulled it off over her head, watching her dark hair bounce gently and catch on her face.

Daniel reached up to brush back a strand that had stuck against her lipstick and he couldn’t stop his hand from trembling when she smiled at him, beautiful and bright. He had never in his whole life believed he’d end up here, like this, with her. His head sank forward to rest in the space between her breasts, his cheek pressed half against warm skin and half against the cool satin of her brassiere and drew a shaky breath.

Peggy’s fingernails scratched gently through the hair at the nape of his neck as Daniel held her there, breathing her in, feeling her skin pressed against his thighs and his chest, his hands on her back.

“Do you trust me, Daniel?”

Her voice was a murmur, soft and enticing, and he looked up at her again. He’d reached this moment by trusting her, by following her cues and taking her lead. He wasn’t about to stop now.

“With my life,” he replied lightly, his mouth curving slightly into a smile.

Peggy’s smile turned wicked for a split second and she gently pushed him backwards onto the bed towards the pillows. Daniel’s heart pounded hard against his ribcage as Peggy shifted and leaned over him, taking something heavy and metallic from the top of the drawer – SSR regulation handcuffs.

He knew he should have been slightly concerned as Peggy’s hand gently closed around one of his wrists and lifted his arm above his head, fastening one of the cold metal cuffs securely and moving onto the other hand, but she had asked Daniel if he trusted her, and he did. Having his hands restrained around the top of the wooden headboard was the least distracting thing to him in that moment, as Peggy was straddling his chest, warm and wet against his skin, her stomach just inches from his mouth as she stretched over him.

Daniel craned his neck, lifting his shoulders up from the pillow as much as he could and pressed his lips to her skin, just below her navel. Above him Peggy gasped, soft and quiet in the dimness of the room. He watched her, one hand flat on the wall and the other still on the headboard between Daniel’s restrained hands, eyes gently closed and lips parted.

The contact was light, his lips barely grazing her skin at first until her body started to sink towards his. He kissed her stomach, delighting in the way that it dipped under the gentle pressure, so soft, so warm. Peggy’s fingers brushed through his hair, crimson nails scraping gently over his scalp and Daniel finally closed his eyes, a soft moan escaping him.

He followed her lead, her hand in his hair as she guided him, knees grazing his sides as she moved up and he kissed down, across her hips and pelvis, down to the coarse thatch of hair beneath it. Daniel’s mouth watered, and if his hands had been free he wouldn’t have hesitated to pull her up by her thighs and bury his face in it, to breathe her in, taste her and make her cry out. He was hard and desperate by the time Peggy finally settled over him, a knee beside each of his ears.

Daniel tilted his head back, nose brushing short dark curls as his lips touched velvet, soft and smooth. Peggy was warm and already wet as he pressed the flat of his tongue against her, feeling her fingers tighten in his hair as she made the sweetest noise above him. From that moment on, Daniel couldn’t hold back.

His tongue delved inside of her, over the smooth, velvety labia and flickered against that small, sensitive nub, chasing every gasp, moan and whimper. If she cried out, he repeated his last action, over and over until her noises faded again and he tried something else. Daniel’s mouth and chin were soaked, partly from Peggy and partly from himself as she ground down against his face and licked and lapped at her enthusiastically.

Daniel could only imagine what she looked like, bracing herself against the wall, head thrown back with her dark hair tumbling down around her shoulders, sweet moans spilling from her red lips. He wished he could touch her, run his hands over her smooth thighs, lift her up and put her on her back so he could spread her wide with his fingers and get his tongue deeper. Maybe one day she’d let him do that.

For now he could only please her this way, ignoring the stiffness in his neck and the ache in his jaw as he licked a long stripe across her vulva before clamping his lips around her clitoris, sucking softly. Peggy’s nails dug into his scalp in encouragement, and her breath came in soft whimpers. Daniel could feel her thighs start to shake from where they were resting against his head and that only spurred him on, tongue delicately and swiftly flickering against her until her sounds got higher and closer together.

He felt her orgasm as it rippled through her, her body tensing a split second before she uttered a soft, high-pitched cry and started to shake, muscles contracting and releasing in swift waves.

Daniel was in awe as he listened to her pant, supporting herself on the headboard as he kissed her inner thigh. He had done that – he had made her gasp and moan and tremble, and the feeling was immensely powerful. Daniel allowed himself a smile as Peggy finally moved, slowly inching down his body, still straddling until she was positioned over his hips, her body flat against his chest.

He hadn’t expected her to kiss him, soft, almost tender, tasting herself on his lips as her tongue flickered against his. Daniel groaned aloud and made to move his arms, to wrap them around her but he was stopped by the harsh clunk of the metal cuffs against the wood of the headboard and the pull of his shoulder muscles at the restriction.

Sighing, he finally opened his eyes to find Peggy staring right at him, her creamy skin flushed pink and dewy, eyes huge and almost black. She looked wild and beautiful.

Peggy pushed his hair back from his face and kissed his damp chin softly and she trailed her fingers down the side of his neck to rest them against his throat. She shifted slightly against him, hips tilting back, warm wet labia catching the tip of his cock, pulling it up and back. Daniel realised the second before she did it, and before he could protest or argue against what a bad idea it was, Peggy had sank down on him in one smooth movement.

Daniel cried out loud to the quiet room as he was enveloped in her sweet, wet heat, his head falling back against the pillow, eyes rolling back.

“Shhh...” Peggy whispered against his lips as she lowered herself back down to kiss him again.

Daniel bit his lip as she moved, slowly at first, grinding back and forth on him until her hips built up a rhythm, small and circular. He could feel himself inside of her, the gentle squeeze and release around him as she rocked her body gently, rolling her hips. All Daniel could do was stare, his breath coming fast and hard as he watched her, hand placed in the centre of his chest, fingers splayed for balance. She felt exquisite and looked even more so, watching him with wild, dark eyes.

Peggy bit her lip, white teeth dragging over blood red as she slowly sank forward again, wrapping her arms around the top of his head and nipping at his chin. Her mouth grazed over his skin, across his cheek to the side of his neck and up towards his ear, her breath warm. A desperate whine left his lips as he pulled against his restraints once again, Peggy suckling gently on his earlobe as her lower body moved faster. He was helpless beneath her, under the pull, roll, and push of her hips and the velvet heat of her body, the warm wetness of her mouth.

He could feel his own orgasm building fast. It had been so long, too long since he’d done this, since he’d been inside somebody and nothing in this world could have prepared him for Peggy Carter. She was beautiful, exciting, and dangerous, and Daniel was entirely at her mercy, breathless moans escaping him as heat pooled in his thighs and the small of his back, coiling and condensing and tightening like a spring.

“Peggy...” he gasped, feeling his thighs begin to tremble. “I’m...you gotta...Peg...”

His orgasm flooded through him, fast and hard and making his vision go white at the edges as Peggy lifted up and off him just in time, his come hitting the inside of her thigh. Daniel came down from it with Peggy stroking his hair tenderly, pressing kisses to his sweat soaked temple.

“Give me a second,” she murmured, reaching over to the set of drawers to retrieve the keys to the handcuffs.

Daniel’s arms and shoulders ached and his wrists hurt from where he’d pulled against them, but the moment the first cuff was undone he tugged them free of the headboard and did what he’d wanted to do since they’d started this – he wrapped an arm around Peggy’s back and pulled her to him, slipping his other hand into her soft dark hair as he kissed her, handcuffs still hanging from his wrist.

They were both still panting, struggling to bring their breathing under control between kisses, hands smoothing over skin and stroking through hair as they held each other through their come down. Kisses turned soft and slow, punctuated by playful nips of lips and chins until they both started giggling quietly.

“Are you alright?” Peggy asked him when they finally stopped.

Her fingers traced the pink mark on his wrist left behind by the metal that had restrained him. Daniel gave her a lopsided grin.

“Oh, I’m fantastic,” he replied.

Peggy beamed back, fingers trailing through the patch of hair on his chest as Daniel’s hand stroked over her back, his palm running from skin, over the satin of her brassiere, and back again. She tucked her head neatly under his chin and sighed contentedly.

“I didn’t damage your delicate masculinity at all?”

Daniel chuckled.

“Agent Carter, I’m perfectly sincere when I say that you could cuff me to your bed any time that you like.”

“Oh really?” she replied lightly.

“Uh huh,” Daniel said, “although, if you ever decide you want to do this again, I’d really like a chance with my hands free.”

He could feel Peggy’s smile widen against his chest.

“We’ll see,” she replied.

They were quiet for a few moments before Peggy spoke again.

“Will you stay tonight?”

Daniel’s eyes were already closed but he raised his eyebrows.

“Won’t your friend be concerned if she gets up in the morning and finds our clothes all over your lounge?”

“Angie?” Peggy said quietly. “I honestly don’t think she’d care.”

Daniel smiled and drew her closer, placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

“Then I’ll stay,” he whispered.

 


End file.
